The Team Fan Movie
|image = |director = Nadjib Mansouri Taylor Grodin |producer = Samuel Kosch James Clayton Albie Hecht |executive producer = Nadjib Mansouri Michael Huang |story = Nadjib Mansouri Adam Katz |screenplay = Nadjib Mansouri Adam Katz Taylor Grodin |writer = Nadjib Mansouri Adam Katz Brian Koch Taylor Grodin |based on = Team Fan created by Nadjib Mansouri |starring = Brain Koch Adam Katz Michael Bruzzone Taylor Grodin Justin Chapman Dee Cashin |music = John Debney Hans Zimmer |editing = Brian Koch Adam Katz Taylor Grodin |studio = 20th Century Fox Animation Red Flag Productions Frederator Films |distributor = 20th Century Fox |released = December 2, 2007 |runtime = 92 minutes |country = United States |language = English |rating = PG (for mild crude humor, violence and language.) |budget = $40 million |gross = $90.7 million }} The Team Fan Movie is a 2007 American animated comedy film based on the Nickelodeon television series of the same name. The film is produced by 20th Century Fox Animation, Red Flag Productions and Frederator Films, the film was directed by series creator Nadjib Mansouri and Taylor Grodin and produced by Samuel Kosch, James Clayton and Albie Hecht. This is the first Red Flag Productions and Frederator Studios film ever made. The film was released by 20th Century Fox on December 2, 2007, received positive reviews and was a commercial success. It was also a box office success, grossing over $90 million in receipts. Plot ''Coming soon! Cast *Brian Koch as Fan *Adam Katz as Test Tube *Michael Bruzzone as Lightbulb *Taylor Grodin as Paintbrush *Justin Chapman as Knife *Dee Cashin as Marshmallow Production Development Coming soon! Animation Coming soon! Rating was rated PG by the Motion Picture Association of America (MPAA) for "for mild crude humor, violence and language.". Soundtrack Released on December 15, 2007, by Atlantic Records, the music for the film was composed by John Debney and Hans Zimmer. Release 20th Century Fox released the film in the United States on December 2, 2007. Home media The Team Fan Movie was released on DVD and Blu-ray (2D and 3D) on April 16, 2008, by 20th Century Fox Home Entertainment. Reception Box office Coming soon! Critical response The Team Fan Movie has received positive reviews from critics. Based on 205 reviews, the film holds a 77% rating on Rotten Tomatoes, with the consensus stating "Even if it's not as groundbreaking as The Simpsons Movie or Ratatouille, The Team Fan Movie is still a clever and entertaining film that supplies hilarious and pretty monumental moments.". On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating out of 100 to reviews from mainstream critics, the film has an average score of 60 out of 100, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Transcript Main transcript To see the main transcript of the film, click here. Trailer transcript To see the transcript for the trailers of the film, click here. Sequel On July 17, 2015, producer Samuel Kosch announced that they were working on a sequel idea. On September 26, 2015, it was announced that a sequel is in development with Nadjib Mansouri returning as writer and director, and Albie Hecht returning as producers. On November 21, 2016, a day after the release of SuperMarioLogan's The Past Machine, SuperMarioLogan creator, Logan Thirtyance was hired to co-write the script. It is currently scheduled for a 2018 release. Category:Movies Category:Team Fan